L'amour est le seul rêve qui ne rêve pas
by Jackass23
Summary: HP6. Après des vacances d'été agitées, Hermione mets à jour ses priorités. Elle ne se doute pas que durant ce voyage, elle va trouver son âme-soeur plus près d'elle que ce qu'elle pensait. (Résumé est pas terrible, essayez cela peut peut-être vous surprendre) Cette histoire sera HG/SR, très différente de l'histoire originale.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

En descendant du Poudlard express, Hermione ne pouvait empêcher son visage de s'illuminer à la vue du château, malgré le climat de terreur qui régnait dans le monde sorcier elle était heureuse de retrouver ce qu'elle considère depuis bientôt 6ans comme sa deuxième maison.

Accompagnée par ses camarades, elle autorisa à son esprit de divaguer lors du trajet en calèche.

Elle se mis alors à observer les personnes qui l'accompagnait. Tout d'abord, à sa gauche, il y avait Neville qui depuis trois ans s'était beaucoup embelli et avait pris pas mal de muscle ce qui le rendait presque irrésistible. Mais pas pour Hermione elle préférait le genre qui faisait plus vieux, elle meme était sortie pendant les vacances d'été avec un jeune homme de 4 ans de plus qu'elle et cela ne l'avait pas pour le moins du monde déçue.

En face d'elle, il y avait Ron qui lui aussi s'était tout à fait arranger: il avait grandit, pris en muscle, coupé ses cheveux, laissé pousser une petite barbe qui le mûrissait du moins physiquement. Après sa crise de jalousie presque discrete au bal de Noel en quatrième année , ils avaient une grande discussion dans laquelle ils s'étaient tout les deux aperçus que leur relation était tout à fait platonique et depuis s'entendaient comme frère et soeur. Elle s'était d'ailleurs aperçue qu'après cette mise au point, Ron n'avait pas à chercher son caractère de coureur et sortait avec le maximum de filles, à son grand malheur ses relations ne duraient pas plus d'un mois, mais il essayait toujours c'était ce qui rassurait Hermione sur le fait qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais déprimé.

Harry quand à lui, était resté secret sur ses relations amoureuse meme si elle le soupçonnait de pencher plutôt pour les garçons. Ceci dis il restait notamment très discret sur les personnes étant susceptibles de l'intéresser et si Hermione ne connaissait pas son meilleur ami elle aurait certainement laissé plusieurs détails: comme le fait qu'il regardait Drago Malfoy avec moins d'animosité depuis un certain temps Ne voulant pas émettre des conclusions attives, elle préféra arrêter. Elle se rendit compte que son regarde était alors au loin, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et elle avait compris que c'était dès lors qu'il pensait à Sirius dont la vision le hantait encore depuis cette fameuse nuit au Ministère. Il s'était dès lors entrainer le plus possible pour arriver rapidement à son but final qui était de se battre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A la fin de ses reflexions, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au château. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de rejoindre la grande salle où avait lieu diner de répartition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tenais à vous dire que c'est ma première vic et je suis pas sûre de ce que ça va donner. Cette histoire sera entre Hermione et Severus, pour ceux qui trouvent ça bizarre, vous allez voir c'est complètement AU. **  
**Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnes ou mauvaises. **

**Voici le premier chapitre. **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

** I. **

Dès qu'elle fut installer à sa table entouré de tous les gryffondors, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu un professeur qui lui était jusque là inconnu, installé confortablement entre le professeur Chourave et le professeur Rogue, qui lui paraissait plus maigre et plus pale que d'habitude.

Elle croisa son regard et vis une lueur qui était arrivé aussi vite qu'elle était repartie. Il tourna rapidement les yeux en hochant la tête. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence:

« Bonsoir chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année au château. Vous êtes tous au courant des événements tragiques qui surviennent dans notre monde, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais de rester prudents. La foret reste interdite et les objets vendus chez les frères Weasley ne sont pas autorisés au château. La liste du reste des objets interdits se trouve dans le bureau de Rusard. Cette année nous accueillerons le nouveau professeur de potions Horace Slughorn qui prendra la place du professeur Rogue, qui lui assurera les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Je vous prierais de réserver un accueil chaleureux à notre nouveau professeur. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une très bonne année scolaire et un bon appétit »

Après son discours, le repas se présentât en abondance sur les tables et le bruit envahit la grande salle. Le professeur Rogue lançait des regards mauvais au professeur Slughorn qui se goinfrait de nourriture sans aucune tenue. Il regarda alors la table des serpentards où Draco Malfoy était isolé du reste du groupe. Cela lui rappela de le contacter afin qu'ils s'arrangent pour leurs futurs cours particuliers. Le directeur lui avait annoncer avant le début du repas que ces cours se tiendrait dans les nouveaux appartements de préfet en chef que venait d'acquérir Draco: cela leur réserverait une certaine intimité.

A la fin du repas, tous les préfets se mirent en route et se chargèrent de guider les premières années dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Pendant ce temps Draco, ayant déjà régler tous ces devoirs de préfet en chef, se dirigeait vers ses nouveaux appartements. Le salon était illuminé grâce à de grandes fenêtres sous lesquelles se trouvait deux bureaux face à face. Devant la cheminée on pouvait y voir deux fauteuils en cuir ainsi qu'un canapé. Il fit le tour et trouva enfin sa chambre, qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Il vit que les elfes avaient déjà transportés ses valises, et d'un coup de baguettes commença à trier ses affaires. Il enfila alors un pull un peu trop large pour lui ainsi qu'un jogging qu'il avait trouvé chez des modus cet été. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger en cuisine, il vit une silhouette féminine s'introduire dans ses appartements et à pas de loups essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais cette dernière se retourna et Draco s'entendit hurler: « GRANGER?! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ? »

* * *

Hermione s'était échappée des retrouvailles qui avait lieu dans la tour gryffondors pour pouvoir aller découvrir ses appartements et pouvoir se détendre. En rentrant, elle ne fis pas attention à sa direction se retourna vivement et manqua de bousculer Draco qui sortait de sa chambre. En appréhendant que sa surprise se voit sur son visage, elle pris un air impassible et lui répondit calmement: «Je suis chez moi je te le rappelle, et je vois à l'expression de ton visage que tu n'étais pas au courant non plus… SURPRISE! »

Draco la regarda interdit pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre son air hautain, lui répondit: « Moins je te vois, mieux je me porte. J'espère que tu feras le nécessaire pour pas me mettre en péril »

« Au moins sur ce point on est d'accord, mais ne crois pas un seul instant que je me soucies de ta santé Malfoy » et avec ceci elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Draco resta un moment à regarder la porte, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir: _non seulement il allait devoir vivre avec elle mais en plus supporter ses sautes d'humeurs. _

Il alla prendre un livre sur les potions dans la bibliothèque du salon et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua bruyamment à la porte, en sortant sa baguette, Draco se mis alors en position pour combattre son éventuel ennemi. Il ouvrit la porte derrière le tableau en grand et sortie sa baguette. Quand tout à coup une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien lui ordonna: «Baisses ta baguette, il serait fâcheux que tu te fasses mal si je te lances un EXPELLIARMUS »

Draco obéit silencieusement et fixa l'homme pendant quelques instants avant de lui faire un mouvement de tête en direction du salon pour que l'homme puisse entrer. Après avoir récupérer sa place il dis: « Laisses tomber le glamour parrain. On est seule, et je ne porte pas ce visage dans mon coeur »

Snape grogna puis dans un sort silencieux, le glamour tomba et laissa apparaître le visage d'un jeune homme de 11ans plus jeune, des cheveux qui arrivaient en dessous de ses oreilles, un nez parfaitement droit et d'une taille bien plus ridicule, ses yeux passèrent alors d'un noir sanglant à un bleu hypnotisant. Mais Draco vis alors les cernes visibles sous les yeux de son ainé et des marques de malnutrition qui lui creusait les joues. Le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, s'avachit dans le fauteuil après avoir retrouvé son véritable visage et après un sourire crispé lui dis « Je pourrais t'enlever des points pour ne pas avoir respecter l'apparence physique d'un professeur »

Draco ricana et lui répondit innocemment: « Mais tu ne ferais pas ça à ton filleul préféré hein servychou? »

Severus lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Tu ne voudrais pas avoir à te retrouver seule pour t'entrainer n'est pas draynou? »

Draco rit franchement «Tu imites très bien Parkinson, je ne savais pas ça dans tes cordes »

« Si je l'imitais si bien que ça je te suivrais partout en essayant de te voler un bisous à chaque détours ». Ils rirent tous les deux, et après s'être calmé Rogue lui demanda qui était son heureuse colocataire.

« Ta chère miss-je-sais-tout, mademoiselle Granger » lui répondit sèchement Draco.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer et en réponse lui leva un sourcil interrogateur en demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle foutait ici.

Draco lui dis alors qu'il faudrait simplement qu'ils doivent à l'avenir être plus discrets pour ne pas que leurs secrets se retrouvent dans les mains de Potter.

Rogue se leva d'un bond et parcouru la pièce du regard, il vit un tableau magnifique décrivant une nymphe qui portait une clé autour de son cou qui devait probablement ouvrir la serrure qui se retrouvait sur les lèvres parfaitement dessinés de la jeune femme. Son regard retomba alors sur le visage de Draco qui lui portait un sourire carnassié et Rogue se rendit compte qu'il allait se faire certainement méchamment taquiner.

« Alors cette amour de vacances? »

Rogue siffla « Ce n'était pas un amour de vacances… C'était bien plus! » Rogue vexé repris son allure de méchant professeur au physique ingrat et se dirigea vers les sortie d'un pas lourd, après un hochement de tête il ouvrit la porte et disparu dans les couloirs après un tournoiement de capes noires.

Draco repris sa lecture là où il l'avait interrompu, et ralluma le feu. Il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait certainement pas de la nuit.

_Quel meilleur moyen de commencer la nouvelle année!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je voulais vous remercier tous pour les reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vous publie un nouveau chapitre parce que je suis presque aussi impatiente que vous.  
La publication des chapitres se sera certainement pas tous les jours, j'essayerais de publier le plus possible.  
Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**II**.

Dans sa chambre Hermione entra dans une rage folle, et pour calmer ses nerfs qui risquait de lâcher à tout moment, elle se mit donc à disposer toutes ses affaires pour rendre sa chambre agréable. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, une fois son rangement fini, en fermant les yeux elle se sentait prête à s'endormir et lancent à un sort sur le plafond qui faisait apparaitre l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était encore tôt et décida donc de finir son livre sur les Métamorphose à travers les âges. En entendant l'enclenchement du mécanisme sur la porte d'entrée, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la porte, avec comme seule compagnie sa baguette. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Draco, elle décida de rester coller à la porte pour connaitre plus de la conversation de son colocataire sur lequel elle avait des doutes. Les bribes de la conversation ne lui apprirent seulement que Draco voyait quelqu'un en secret. Elle retourna se coucher en se promettant de découvrir ce que manigançait son ennemi.

* * *

_Hermione suivit ses amis moldues devant la boite de nuit où ils allaient passer la soirée. Elle se rendit compte qu'être simplement une simple adolescente de 17 ans était vraiment agréable. Ce soir elle allait donc se défouler, fumant, buvant, en bref elle avait décider de se lâcher. Depuis son histoire avec Victor Krum, en quatrième année, elle avait fréquenté simplement rapidement des jeunes garçons moldus qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Elle suivit Claire et une fois devant le vigile elle se servit de tous ses charmes pour les faire entrer: celui-ci lui répondit par un clin d'oeil. Dès qu'elle fut rentrer elle se dirigea vers le bar, laissant son amie se faire aborder par un jeune plutôt mignon. Après avoir pris une gorgée de son Sex on the beach, elle laissa son regard porter vers la piste de danse quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle finit d'une gorgée sa boisson et partit danser. La présence la suivit et la colla de près, éloignant les futurs prétendants. Elle était toujours de dos, mais il lui pris les hanches pour faire en sorte qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Elle plongea alors dans les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Tout disparu autour d'elle et laissa son regard se balancer entre ses lèvres et ses yeux, dans lesquelles elle pouvait voir le désir apparaitre. D'une attirance inconnu, les deux visages se rapprochèrent lentement, les souffles se mêlèrent et les lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand tout à….._

BANGGGGGG

Hermione sursauta violemment et se retrouva la tête écraser sur le sol. Elle repris sa respiration et laissa son coeur reprendre un rythme normal. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle revivait cette soirée, et même à l'aide de sa potion sans rêves, ceux-ci continué d'apparaitre tous les soirs. Elle se rendait compte que tous cela la rendait encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea prendre une douche. Elle se lava et mis un maquillage léger, elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé. Elle mis son uniforme, pris une grande inspiration afin de se préparer à sa première journée de cours et elle sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Draco se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa salle de classe, en chemin il croisa Crabbe et Goyle toujours en train de se goinfrer, en les saluant il se demandait comment le seigneur des ténèbres voulait bien d'eux. Il se questionna aussi sur les raisons qui l'avait rendu amis avec ses garçons particulièrement idiots.

Arrivé dans les cachots où avait lieu les cours de potions, il vit le trio d'or qui discutait en attendant le professeur. Depuis 2 ans, Draco s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas les femmes qui l'attirait mais plutôt les hommes. Même après avoir eu plusieurs relations, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le Survivant, ce n'était pas faute de tout faire pour l'oublier. Pour tenter sa chance, il se promis d'arrêter de les tourmenter sans arrêt et préféra les laisser tranquille sans pour autant l'ignorer. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, un contraste important avec l'ancien maitre des lieux. Dans le silence, le professeur Slughorn parla quelques instants de sa matière ainsi que de ses attentes et demanda alors que chacune des élèves trouvent un livre de potion et commencer un philtre d'amour.

Draco l'ayant déjà fait, la termina rapidement en même temps que Granger et après l'avoir mis en bouteille et s'être fait féliciter par le professeur, il se mit à observer le plus discrètement possible Harry. A sa surprise, ce dernier avait un mélange parfait, soit il avait tricher mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas ou alors il avait eu de l'aide. En le voyant serrer contre son corps avec un énorme sourire, Draco se demanda si le manuel ni était pas pour quelque chose. A la fin de ses réflexions, la sonnerie retentissa et les élèves sortirent rapidement afin de rejoindre leur prochain cours qui n'était autre que celui des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Rogue effectua son entrée fracassante, et fit effectuer à ses élèves un test concernant ce qu'il avait vu l'année précédente. Il demanda un volontaire pour effectuer un sort d'immobilisation sur une araignée, et comme pour la provoquer il demanda à sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de le faire.

« Non monsieur, je crains que je ne serais pas capable de lancer aucun sort »

« Eh bien Miss Granger, je crains que votre courage de Gryffondor s'est évaporé, je vais vous retirer 10 points pour avoir refuser de faire quelque chose demandé par un professeur »

« Mais.. Je.. Vous »

« Vous n'avez pas perdu votre éloquence j'espère? » demanda faussement inquiet Rogue.

« Je ne vous permet pas monsieur » répondit Hermione en affrontant son regard

« Et depuis quand devrais-je écouter un seul mot de ce que vous dites miss? »

« Si vous écoutiez les conseils des autres vous ne serez sans doute pas la personne que vous êtes aujourd'hui MONSIEUR » déclara Hermione, en crachant presque le dernier mot.

La classe lâcha alors des hoquets de surprise alors que Draco se mit à observer le spectacle avec une certaine joie.

« Surveillez votre ton Miss Granger » siffla dangereusement Rogue. « Retenue ce soir dans mon bureau, 20h »

Hermione eut bien du mal à cacher son expression de surprise face à sa punition.

Draco coupa le match qui se disputait entre l'élève et son professeur, tous les deux fous de rage, en levant la main.

« Que voulez vous monsieur Malfoy? » aboya Rogue.

« Devrais-je mis rendre aussi sachant que nous avons déjà prévu quelque chose ce soir monsieur? » demanda gentiment Draco.

« Vous viendrez donc demain à la même heure » le silence envahit la pièce et d'un coup il hurla « SORTEZ »

Tous les élèves ne se firent pas prier et sortir tous en courant de la pièce. Draco s'asseya alors tout en se préparant pour une discussion des plus intéressante avec son parrain.

**Toutes les fautes sont miennes.**


End file.
